This invention arises from my observation that many of my patients have had problems with remembering dosages of and directions for medications that I had prescribed for them. I have noted that some of my patients, especially older ones, have had significant difficulty in remembering new orders and directions, which are very important and critical, and that a mistake could cause major side effects for them as well as a problem for the doctor. My observations have led to a solution which is embodied in the present invention and which I truly believe is unique and very useful.
My invention is basically a box that is designed to conveniently hold medications, allowing the person to conveniently carry the medications, to easily see samples of the medications, and to listen to directions of the physician many times over. I believe this will help in preventing worry, bad feelings, and discomfort in patients, and that is what I work for.